Makaze: Storm left by the Devil
by Lotusmoon
Summary: "Wake up and smell her flesh!" R/A's lives turned for the worse when a god known for his cruelty meddled in their lives.
1. Prologue: Frailty

   
  
Makaze  
  
By Lotusmoon  
  
   
  
   
  
What can I say? She's dead.  
  
Overtime, when I say or think or write the word,  
  
It feels so heavy.  
  
(Excerpt from Open Mic Showcase poem, Dear Journal)  
  
   
  
   
  
Frailty  
  
   
  
The sky doesn't look too good today. It seems angry that I'm here. All I want is to see her. The heavens have prevented me to do so, but what can they do? Strike me?  
  
I remember her. She was so beautiful then, but now, the earth has claimed her, as it's own. Ash to ash dust to dust, what belonged to the earth will always end up in the earth. Or so they say. I have all the power to bring her back, the only thing is; she's happy where she is. And now I am here-- all alone. I am grimacing at the fact that there could've been a future for us, but it was denied.  
  
This space that was saved for her, it was repugnant. Until, I made the beauty that will stun the heavens like hers.  
  
It's not fair! We were supposed to get married and then…but then she died so suddenly. It was my entire fault. I led myself to her, to them to be exact. They were wiped out. The ones that survived have gone somewhere in fear for their life. They realized I'm not someone they can easily defeat. I tried to fight it myself but it kept winning.  
  
Each and every one of them now owns their own grave stone, with their epitaph and their very own principle carved into it. Out of all of them, there was one. I made to see that her gravestone is of the finest marble. She was the one that was tortured the most, and in her memory she deserves the best that there is. She deserves everything of purity and the power to leave people, even the heavens in awe.  
  
She was an angel! The most beautiful angel I ever saw. She had the silkiest skin and the softest lips. Her hands were like a child, so small, so sensitive. I had to be careful not to break her, for if I did, it would ruin my world. Her hair was the smoothest that I have ever touched, and her body made me not want to leave her. All the while she loved someone else. But I kept holding on to my flicker of hope. It provided me with only that much, until it died out completely. She neglected me because of him; it was he that caused all this.  
  
It's funny how anyone can say they saw the most beautiful person, in their entire life when they feed on the fact of their bodies; their raging hormones that leads them to trouble. I wonder if they really know what they're saying?  
  
Humans today, are so fragile yet they are too oblivious too see it. They're so awestruck with the power that they have discovered and still, they can't find the answers. They need the spoon shoved into their mouths like babies until they choke. Someone has to kick them dead just to show them.  
  
Now I stare at her gloomy eyes that has no life, no spark of breath and no flicker of hope. Her lips speak the only words she could ever say, but her heart remains steady, for eternity.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  We used to walk to school together. How stupid of me to get on the fence and walk above her. What was the purpose of that? To make me feel higher, more powerful, like a god? To have her leave me alone at times when I need to be by myself.  
  
I've been alone all my life and then the opportunity came for someone to hold me close and I denied it. I was scared at the thought of even touching her. Rejection was my bestfriend yet how ironic that those girls found me quite amusing. Like their entertainment for their lust, desperation, that lunatic and finding herself through me. Every step I took on that fence paved my way here.  To be left here with nothing but memories of her face and how small she looked from where I was. Even though she looked small, she had the biggest part of my heart. She occupied every thought that I have saved for the future. The thought that I often don't think of until she made me realize it.  
  
She's the one that I want to have my children with. She's the one that I will bind with at night and the one who'll admit me. Walking on that fence, what was the purpose of that? How funny that I find myself walking the same steps again. Although this time there's no water in the canal, no old lady who splashes water on the road and for some instance I always get touched by it. She's been long dead. I wonder what kind of old lady she was? There's hardly anybody in that house anymore. Only the cobwebs and a stray cat that's drinking out of a broken pot. Come to think of it, this is like tracing back when, only this time the only population is my myself and a couple of people hiding somewhere. All have gone from Nerima, departed, left or was never born. This is weird, retracing my steps to go home.  
  
The Tendo Dojo, it looks ugly the front gate is wrecked and rotten. That wood was supposed to stand to anything.  
  
I could still see them here, their faces and their voices, their behaviors and manners. This was my home until he stole it; he took everything that was supposed to be mine. He denied it to me. I'm not done yet; I'm still after him. He will pay for what he did.  
  
This old stairs can give in anytime; I just need to be careful with my step. I wonder where that old wooden duck went. I guess along with the ruins of this house somewhere. That door in that room that's where I slept. I used to anyway, not anymore. This old house has only one occupant, me. This house all to myself! What a dreadful fate! I'd rather die than be here in this rotten junk. It is a memory I'd rather forget. I am here, alone.  
  
This door needs oil, stupid noise. It creeps me out even if I've been here for three years.  
  
My chest feels so heavy that I could cry.  
  
For three years I've been sleeping in her bed, yet it feels so different. I wish she were here. But she never will be no matter how much I long for her.  
  
The metal on this spring bed is giving in; I'm going to end up on that floor soon.  
  
I could still see her here, right there waiting for me, so we could start our everyday routine of arguing and bickering. What was the purpose of that?  
  
Why did we argue? To develop our relationship so we can get close? To communicate because we like each other? Yeah right! We didn't have to argue; we could've settled it in a good manner. Who am I kidding? It was fun teasing her, she's so cute when she gets mad. I could just kiss her. That's all too late now isn't it? Definitely.  
  
But then again, I can't remember a time when I did kiss her and I was wide- awake. That Romeo and Juliet play, she was beautiful but she didn't have to trick me like that.  
  
Holding her hand was enough to send me mad, having her in my arms were enough to put me to eternity of happiness. I could be happy for eternity and not complain knowing she's here.  
  
DAMN IT! STUPID RAT! Still the force of nature gets to find a way to disrupt my moment even in my imagination. Not fair!  
  
I'd lay on this bed with you and have our kids. Wait for me, I still want my family. I want them back--I want you back.  
  
   
  
   
  
Mmm…feels so good. ---Wake up! Time to wake up! ---  
  
I'll be up in a minute. ----Daddy, daddy!  
  
Oh men! This little rascals give me a break. ---Honey! ---  
  
Oh no not the curtain. WAIT!  
  
Aaah! That bright light! Have my wishes finally come true? Is this heaven? Where is she? What is that smell? I got to get out of here! Hey wait a minute! Aaah! What? Sunlight in Nerima? That's weird there hasn't been any sunlight in Nerima…for years. SUNLIGHT!  
  
*Fell on the floor real hard* OUCH!  
  
Damn it my neck hurts. My body just did a slumber jam with an old piece of flat wood. That stupid bed will get it one day! I swear! Ouch my back! I got to get a new futon. I'll probably swing by an old house and borrow one. As for right now, what the heck is going on? The heck is that bright light. Ha! What do you know its going to be a sunny day today! It seems like a miracle that after three years the heavens finally showed pity and gave little rays of sunshine on my window. Her window actually. Don't be surprised that I'm surprised. Nerima has been clouded by well, dark skies ever since. And it seems like it was out of the ordinary. Something strange is going to happen I know it. I could feel it in my guts. A certain person, someone I know, someone I loathe or maybe someone I have loved. That's a good one, some I have loved.  
  
Anyway, I might as well enjoy this little blessing and walk outside, maybe even go to the park. I just need to fix a couple of things; one of them is myself.  
  
The park! Ray of sunshine, check. Grass with bald spots, check. Fountain with no water and broken, check. Well except for the ray of sunshine. Zombies would come out and play if they ever hear about this. Actually the only zombie is already out, the others probably don't even know about this little miracle. Funny how I can make that sound like a mockery. Hahah!  
  
This is so overwhelming. After that storm, our lives were turned around. Here I am sitting on an old bench, thinking the things that could've, would've and should've. Damn when I said old, this bench is really old. The two other legs are broken so I'd rather lie down than sit. Besides this is the only bench here. Wow, the skies have never been this blue before. I guess I never really bothered looking at it when everything was well.  
  
What if I didn't follow him that day? What if I listened to him? What if I kissed her? All these things are cramming up to my brain and yet, they can never be answered.  
  
For there will be no answer, not today not tomorrow, not ever.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to make it into a mystery, horror, angst and drama type of a story. Thanks for all the reviews I wish I could get more. Gives me satisfaction that peeps like my story and gives me a push to keep doing it. Or maybe I'm just a sucker for reviews. Muahahahah! Anyway, I'm not a comedian and I don't want to bore you with my blabbering, until the next chapter.  
  
Lotusmoon 


	2. The Lie

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Makaze

By:Lotusmoon

__

"Ranma, can't you take your eyes of the TV at least for a while?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm waiting for updates on that Mount Kato flooding tragedy."

"But Ranma, you haven't eaten dinner yet." Akane exclaimed.

"I'm fine without dinner Akane."

"Ranma, we all are worried about Ryoga but you can't do this to yourself you know." Nabiki commented.

"We all know what a boy Ryoga is. He can get lost anywhere but his probably on his way here."

Thud! Thud! Ranma's heart was beating hard. No matter which way he thinks of it, he couldn't let himself sit by and wait for Ryoga. Ranma stood up from where he was sitting and started walking out of the room.

"A…nani?" Nabiki trailed off.

"Ranma wait! Where are you going?" Akane asked. Ranma looked back.

"I'm going to find Ryoga."

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"It's the only way I know to make sure he's fine."

Both Akane and Kasumi had a surge of delight. At last they don't have to worry a lot anymore. On the low card, Nabiki who never fails to notice things had something short to say.

"Okay Ranma, let's say you're going to go look for Ryoga. How are you going to get there?" Nabiki's question replaced a frown on the other Tendo sisters. Ranma was speechless. Nabiki was right. Ryoga was on the south part of Japan. How can he manage to do it on foot?

------------------------------------------------------------- 

There was an eerie feeling around Nerima. It was as if an evil was passing by looking for a place to shelter for the next hundred years. Too bad that Nerima has always been luring in weird people and weird situations. What is it about this place that makes a lot of _things _swarm it. The Tendo Dojo, it was quiet. The day became more eerie as hours pass by. There was a voice that went by with the wind as it blows through Nerima. The sound which no ones wants to hear or encounter. The scream that shrivels down a persons spine when it was not of this world. A banjee screamed. 

Nerima was awfully quiet. The only things you'll see around the streets are leaves and dust, how come?

"I have to reach the road before this storm reaches me. I have to get out of this place. It doesn't look like this forest has any kind of foundation for this storm. I'm pretty sure this is going to be a strong one. If I'm lucky enough I will reach the Tendo Dojo by tomorrow. First things first, I have to get out of here. It doesn't feel right." With that Ryoga started packing his things and started trailing. He just got back from his training by the lake. It was weird for him, he woke up seeing the sun. When he got back from his camp this frightening feeling took over him. There was a fog instead of sunlight; there was silence instead of birds chirping. He knew right away something was wrong and with this one it doesn't seem like it's going to be an easy trip going home.

"Something is going to happen. I can feel it." Ryoga continued his trail. "Oh no I forgot! If it rains I'm going to turn into Pchan. How am I going to get _home_ then? I have to hurry up." He walked then he started running. He was in an even darker place than he was before. Terror overcame his will to get out of that place. He was panicking. He needs to get out of there before the storm reaches him. All of a sudden something cold hit him. 

-- Huh? --

Then another one, until a hundred droplets of cold water started falling on the ground and on the leaves and on an unfortunate person.

He was huffing, huffing hard. "Man that was close! Phew! Good thing I had my umbrella at hand. Some things you learn at boy scouts. Haha!" Ryoga continued his trail. Obviously he was less frightened ten minutes ago. There was a slight smile on his face. 

-- When I come home I will shower you with gifts Akane. Then I will profess my love for you. As for you Ranma, be prepared. For I will crush your suffering so your life will end in peace. --

Ryoga let out a small evil laughter. Until he went on laughing like a maniac.

"I have never been so prepared in my whole life Saotome! I prepared myself only for our battle!"

Suddenly he stopped. He felt something coming, he knew it because it was behind him. "What now?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ranma you have a letter. It's from Ryoga." Akane handed the letter to Ranma who was supporting his body with his head. He sat up straight and took the letter. He opened it and read through. Ranma knew that with Ryoga's letter it could only contain two things, a challenge and a whole week of waiting for him which means that he still has one week not to worry about anything.

"Ranma it's another challenge from Ryoga!" Akane said looking at the letter.

"I know Akane. You should know by the now that he won't be here for another week and that is for sure. You know how our little pig friend gets lost." Ranma let out a small laugh.

"What was that Ranma?" Akane asked. She battered her eyelashes a couple of times not because she was trying to be cute but because she was clueless as to what Ranma was laughing about. "Really Ranma you act like Ryoga's such a weakling to you sometimes you wont even take him seriously. What if he beats you dead next time, how are you going to take it?" Akane said. "Well you know Akane we'll wait and see if he can beat me dead next time. Until then you won't have to worry about me, okay?" Ranma smiled. He was teasing her again. 

"Whoever in their right mind would say that I'm worried about you?" Akane snapped back.

"Whatever Akane."

All of a sudden the door in the dojo slid open. Kasumi was panting, she was trying to let her self breathe. "Kasumi is there something wrong?" Akane said as she walked over to Kasumi who was still huffing. "Ryoga…(huffing)…Ryoga." That was all Kasumi could say.

"What? What about Ryoga?" Akane asked in tense. As soon as Ranma heard Kasumi mention Ryoga's name he knew something was wrong. With the way that Kasumi was acting it was possible that something was wrong.

"What about Ryoga Kasumi? What's wrong? Where is he?" Ranma asked nervously. Ranma knows panic from just plain rumble. With what Ranma was feeling it wasn't panic, it wasn't an upcoming rumble either. If it were, Ryoga would have came out of nowhere and declared his famous line. For the first time Ranma was nervous not for Akane but for Ryoga. It was as if he picked up Kasumi's tension and felt how she felt.

"I saw Ryoga before he left for training. He told me he'd be gone for a while. When I asked him where he's going he said, he said…" Kasumi trailed off. "He said what Kasumi?" Akane asked.

"Come to the living room quickly." With that they started to run towards the living room. Everybody was there. Their eyes were fixated on the television. The newscaster was on a helicopter reporting on a story that included a flood. 

"Okay Kasumi what's going on and what's wrong?" Akane asked calmly.

"When I saw Ryoga before he left he said he will be on a mountain training. The mountain was called Mt. Kato. He said it was somewhere over the south part of Japan. And now that same mountain he mentioned is on TV." Kasumi explained in a very worried expression.

Everybody was quiet for a while. They were listening to the newscaster, who was reporting the news.

" WE ARE NOW HERE IN MT. KATO ON THE SOUTH PART OF JAPAN TO REPORT A GROUNDBREAKING NEWS. IT LOOKED LIKE THE WHOLE PLACE BECAME AN OCEAN TWO DAYS AFTER THE DAM ON THE SOUTHEAST SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN COLLAPSED THEN LETTING OUT THE WATER AND FLOODING THE WHOLE PLACE. TO OUR VIEW FROM UP HERE IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS A BIG DAMAGE AND THAT THIS FLOOD WILL GO ON FOR A WHILE.

NO WORD HAS BEEN HEARD FROM AUTHORITIES OF THE DISTRICT TO HOW MANY DAMAGES IT CAUSED AND IF THERE WERE ANY INJURIES.

ALL RESIDENTS OF THE NEARBY TOWN HAS EVACUATED AND AUTHORITIES ARE WAITING FOR THE STORM TO CLEAR UP. NO WORD ON HOW THE DAM COLLAPSED BUT WE WILL UPDATE ON THIS STORY. IT CAN BE THAT THIS FLOODING BECOMES A TRADEGY FOR SOME. AS OF NOW NO COUNTS OF INJURIES WHATSOEVER. STAY TUNED FOR THE UPDATE."

Kasumi face was covered with worry. It was unexplainable. She always thought that Ryoga was a nice boy and she became fond of him. Now she's worried to what might have happened to Ryoga. "Oh no Ranma what if Ryoga was still on the mountain?" Akane asked with a worried expression. "I'm sure Ryoga's fine. Don't worry too much I'm sure he's on his way here for our challenge." Ranma replied. He knew it was a lie and yet he was hoping that Ryoga would be at their front steps, safe. He lied to Kasumi and Akane and everybody else. He knew that Ryoga wouldn't be able to have survived that flood. Mostly if he turned into his cursed form. There was no way he would've survived. That would have been the end for him. Ranma was nervous, he was scared as hell. He was scared up to his guts.

He knew and he felt that this wouldn't be a carnival ride. The whole Nerima district was having it's own storm but not as damaging as to what happened to Mt. Kato on the south part.

He can sense the tension in the whole house. Everybody was concerned in his or her own way. Genma for his trip to the bar with Suon and Happossai who was suppose to be up with his schemes. Happossai knew all underwear would be inside the house and so he decided if he let the storm clear and wait for them to come out. Nabiki was suppose to collect payments from everyone who owed her money but she guess she'll need to put that aside for now. As for the rest of the people in the district of Nerima, it was just a stormy day. 

"Ranma?" Akane called out in a worried look.

"Don't worry Akane, he'll be here. And I'll make sure that I beat him to a bloody pulp for our challenge." Ranma said teasingly. Another lie, he had to lie again. Akane managed to give out a smirk. It was a concerned smirk. One that looked like it wasn't either a happy or sad smirk.

It was just a smirk to cover her tension. Ranma managed to give her a slight smile, anything to Kasumi and Akane. He has to assure them everything will be fine and that anytime soon Ryoga will come out of nowhere screaming

" RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

****


	3. Canon and Fugue

Special thanks to nakigoe-chan whom I can't find the profile in ff.net but still she's willing to discuss ideas with me which makes this world a great place. To chibikat who waits patiently for the next chapters I dish out. I hope you like this one if there's anything wrong with the grammar or spellings just let me know Lotusmoon82@netzero.net or lotusmoon82@hotmail.com.

To lija who reads my other fic Sliding Doors and who gives out constructive comments. Yeah baby! To all the reviewers of my fanfic, thank you although I wish more people would read my stuff and make a review. Anyway, enjoy!

ANNOUNCEMENT:

I would like to have pre-readers and I will start a mailing list on my updates of future chapters for both Makaze and Sliding Doors. If you want to be included in the mailing list, let me know by submitting a request on the review panel of this website. It's on the bottom left side of this page after the story.

---------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. I do own the new characters, the nameless one.

Makaze

By: Lotusmoon

My tears are my fashion statements,

When I walk and sit, talk and think.

The tears are the gem of my eyes and the stabbing pain of my grief.

Trying to reach that zone of comfort and that lasting survival.

(Excerpt from Open Mic Showcase poem, The Grieving Cherry blossom.) 

"Ranma, can't you take yours eyes of the television at least for a while? Nabiki asked.

"I'm waiting for updates on that Mount Kato flooding tragedy."

"But Ranma you haven't even eaten dinner yet." Akane exclaimed.

"I'm fine without dinner Akane." Ranma replied.

"Ranma we all are worried about Ryouga but you can't do this to yourself you know." Nabiki commented.

"We all know what a boy Ryouga is. He can't get lost anywhere and he's probably on his way here."

Thud! Thud! Ranma's heart was beating hard. No matter which way he thinks of it, he couldn't let himself sit by and wait for Ryouga. Ranma stood up from where he was sitting and started walking out of the room.

"A...Nani?" Nabiki trailed off.

"Ranma wait! Where are you going?" Akane asked.

Ranma looked back.

"I'm going to find Ryouga."

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"It's the only way I know to make sure he's fine."

Both Akane and Kasumi had a surge of delight.

At last they don't have to worry a lot anymore.

On the low card, Nabiki who never fails to notice things had something short to say.

"Okay Ranma, let's say you're going to go look for Ryouga. How are you going to get?" Nabiki's question replaced a frown on the other two Tendo sisters.

Ranma was speechless. Nabiki was right. Ryoga was on the south part of Japan. How can he manage to do it on foot? It will take him months if he goes by foot. "Nabiki's right Ranma. We all want what's good but it seems that the odds are improbable." Kasumi commented afterwards. "I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will make sure that I get Ryoga safe here and unharmed." Ranma stated determinedly. Akane was quiet and so was the rest. Nobody said anything about the issue of money, or transportation, or even the possibility of getting to Mount Kato. All the least Ranma knows that there will be a way to get there. It it's not in sight, he will make one. "Ranma sure wants to go. Anything for a friend." No one knows what anyone was thinking. Although a certain person wants to make sure that Ryoga gets back, a way will be made no matter what. Besides, how will Akane feel if she wonders why a certain little black piglet never shows up out of nowhere ever?

"Hai!" A high kick cut through the air.

"Taaa!" He punched an invisible opponent. "Kyaa, huu…huu." A continuous pair of punches was taking place. All stress was being transformed into energy for a morning practice. "Ryoga…you little bacon-breath!" A couple of air kicks were released. Ranma was sweating profusely. He was huffing like there was no tomorrow. "Man, why of all people, me!" Ranma continued to do a couple more punches and air kicks until he felt himself exhausted to do any more katas. "That was a good workout." He kneeled on the floor, tired. He was panting. He wiped a sweat on his forehead and let out a heavy sigh. 

"You feel any better?" A voice called out. Akane came out behind the entrance to the dojo. "Oh Akane." Ranma was now sitting in the middle of the dojo. He was tired and he wanted to rest at least for a while. He needs to think. He wasn't able to sleep last night because of the situation that's currently at hand. In Akane's mind, she was thinking of what she can do to help. It's making her feel uneasy that Ranma's all beaten up of the situation. Who wouldn't be? Even though Ranma and Ryoga are rivals they both share a special friendship. --Ranma I wish there's something I could do to help. --

Akane tried to make the first move to say something but she stopped abruptly. She doesn't know how to say it or when to say it.

To her, being there in that room with Ranma is more than enough to give her goose bumps and make her quiet. It was uncomfortable. She had to catch her breath every now and then just to keep her heartbeat in moderation. Finally, she took one big deep breath. "Ranma…" she called out. "Hmm…" Ranma was staring at the shrine on the wall that was dedicated to Akane's mother when she died. "What are you planning to do?" Ranma sighed. How can he answer that question? He spent two whole evenings not sleeping just so he can come up with an idea, but he reached sunrise with red eyes and nearly fatigued. "I don't know Akane." Akane looked at him and then looked away. It wasn't that hard to come up of a solution for Ranma. Most of the time when it was one of the family that's in danger he can come up with solutions just like that. If it was Akane in danger, he will go through anything to get where she was. Resources were available and it wasn't that hard for people like Kuno to actually barge in out of nowhere to announce his newly built boat to be put to the test. This time though, it seems like it's going to be a little bit harder than usual.

"I've spent two nights thinking of how I can rescue Ryoga and each hour that I spent here thinking it only makes it harder." Akane moved a little bit closer to Ranma. "Why is that?" Ranma muffled out a sigh. "Each hour that I spend here doing nothing only puts him in more danger. I feel like I'm abandoning him and he's out there in trouble." Akane couldn't say anything. She knows he's right. The more they wait the more critical the situation becomes. I feel like I'm helpless. He's my friend and he's out there in trouble while I'm here with all the possibilities and I can't do anything." Ranma fell quiet.

Akane was quiet as well. She wanted to comfort him, hold him and tell him that it'll be okay. She knows very well that that's far from happening. He is right, with every hour that they spend doing nothing, it's a critical situation to waste time. But what could they do? All of them want the same thing, to make sure that Ryoga is well and safe.

After the challenge was issued to Ranma by mail one week ago, Ryoga wasn't back yet. He should've been declaring his famous line a week after the letter came. He was wondering why there was no Ryoga after that week passed. He waited for two days but he wasn't worried that much because he knew he probably took a detour and got lost again. After the announcement on television about the flooding tragedy in Mount Kato, it solidified the thought that Ryoga won't be back for a long time. Maybe he won't be back forever. Ranma berated himself for not listening to the details when they were right in front of him. He chose to wait for a week instead of looking for him right after the story was announced. And now two days later after waiting for a week he is exhausted and guilty. How could he betray Ryoga? His archenemy and his bestfriend, and how funny they ended up that way. He was beating himself up for two days trying to come up with an idea on how he can rescue Ryoga from the gates of hell. But all he came up with was regrets and guilt and his conscience eating up his emotions. If it was Akane that was in danger it would be thousand folds of this emotions and he didn't want to think of that possibility anyway. He went to the dojo and tried to practice his katas. It was already morning when he woke up earlier than anyone else in the house. He couldn't think straight, at least when practicing he can focus. He had been practicing for a while three hours the most doing the same katas over and over again. Trying to release his anger and his emotions of guilt. How could he? How could he? Ranma was weary. Every minute of every day that passed all he thought about was how he can save Ryoga.

__

I can't stand seeing Ranma like these. I have to do something. True, the way she acts around Ranma has been unacceptable. The all common malleting and beatings have all been known to be Akane's unique characteristics. Does it really matter if her hidden attributes come out and surprise people? To some no, to some it's a big deal, for instance Ranma. Nobody's used to Akane being nice and sweet. It would be a real miracle if she could stay like that forever. Although, there was only one person who believed that Akane is a sweet and kind girl and that with a little push on the right buttons, she'll come out blossoming like a flower in May. It was Doctor Tofu.

Even to Akane, her behavior is becoming a surprise. Since when did she care about Ranma's feelings? Since when did she think of anyone else's emotions beside herself? You really don't know a person not unless they surprise you. They come out in an aggressive form but that doesn't mean they don't surprise you every now and then. "What can I do to help Ranma?" Akane asked, still gazing at the family shrine. "Nothing!" Ranma replied.

Akane was stunned, shocked and surprised. Here she was trying to be nice and trying to do something nice for him and all he can say is nothing. That was a big insult, bigger than the insults about her cooking. It was making her really mad she was about to stand up on impulse and knock him dead before Ryoga can. How dare he says to her there's nothing she could do to help. Maybe he needs another malleting, enough pain to make him stop being rude and disrespectful. The mallet started materializing in her hands and she could feel the anger build up in every part of her body. She can't wait to beat Ranma, on impulse that has been developed overtime. She was about to knock Ranma to sleep when suddenly…

__

His eyes! Akane thought. _They're serious. It's not like the same._ When he says something insulting or inane, the gleams in his eyes were that of a comic. But now, the gleam is gloomy. It is obviously far from a childish prank. Ranma didn't say a word. Akane's mallet was suspended in the air waiting to be released. Her hands were beginning to cramp, for the mallet seemed to weigh even more each passing second; a thing that desired to make contact with the unfortunate head of a familiar skull. It hit Akane that maybe Ranma has another reason for saying what he said. Unknown to her typical reaction she went ahead and asked, "What do you mean Ranma?" Unusual acts yet surprisingly, it might change the perception of a lot of people, including him. Ranma didn't even notice.

"Akane, if I can't think of a way to get to Ryoga, how can you?" Ranma replied not even looking at her. "If you have any other way or ideas just let me know!" Ranma said sarcastically. Akane remained silent; she didn't know what to say or how to answer him back. "Ranma…" Akane called out. She moved closer to Ranma and sat beside him. This is the closest Ranma and Akane had been since that match with Mikado and Azusa. They almost did it, the kiss, the dare. But then again, it didn't happen. This time all she wants was to comfort him and to him it's not a big deal. He wanted it anyway, to have Akane that close by his side. He was aware of the closeness and the tension was building up on both of them, they could feel it. Sitting by his side was more than enough for now. Sitting by her side was more than he could ask for. Holding each other's hand won't be bad either. _Ranma, I hope that what I'm about to do helps. _Akane thought to herself.

"Ugh…" Ranma opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly. The room was luminous with sunshine. "What the?" Ranma was surprised to find that he was sleeping in the middle of the dojo. A blanket over him and a pillow on the hardwood floor for his head to lay on. _How did I get here?_ That was the wrong question, what he means was why was he still there? He remembers being in the room with Akane but he doesn't remember falling asleep. He wondered why and how? "Oh well, better get in the house before anything else." Ranma took everything with him went out and closed the door. Walking in the living/dining room he saw a table of deliciously prepared plates of food. It seems that Kasumi has been cooking breakfast. She probably wants to make the family feel safe and not to worry like her.

To Ranma, he is thankful that he ended up in the Tendo Dojo and not somewhere else. Here he feels like it is the home he left. Although it can never compare to the closeness of his feelings for his own family, this was a grateful fate for him. Besides all the riot and situation he falls into he never cease to think that this house that he is in now will be his second family; and maybe one day this is where he'll have his own family. Kids running around playing with each other, and the dojo, he'll have students and he will be known all over Japan for his school. They will live happily ever after, that is if there is such thing. Sometimes he thinks that everything will never come to be. The things that he was prevented to have for the sake of the arts. His mother had to sacrifice her maternal role. He had to sacrifice himself to stop being a son of a mother and to start becoming a disciple. For his whole years learning how to walk, in the sands and the dirt. To say his first word "mama", in the arms of the night and a cloth surrounding his body and the only onlookers were the fireflies. Dancing around like a herd of angels praising the child that has showed them delight. The things he was prevented and still is. Is this really a grateful fate to be thanked for, or is this a fate that seems like a dream yet it is awfully true? His mother, oh how he missed his mother. His house, his room, the things he could've gotten but never received. Life is cruel and unfair, yet it can also be rewarding. Uncle Suon, for his hospitality, Nabiki for her brain, at times she can get him out of tight spots. Kasumi, his second mother and a sister and lastly, Akane. Yes, life is rewarding and cruel. That phrase fits her perfectly. He can hear footsteps coming, the whole family will be eating together like every morning, laughing, exchanging insults and feeling the same awkwardness towards each other. _I wish I could get over that. _He could smell the coming dish of food. It seems like they have prepared more than the normal quantity. _I wonder if there is anything to celebrate about? _At last the plate was set on the table and the dish looked good to eat.

"So Kasumi, what's the occasion? How come there's so much food here?" Ranma asked politely. No one answered, like he was talking to a ghost. Finally he looked up and he saw Akane. He wasn't surprised or anything. "Oh it's you Akane." He doesn't know if he was still dreaming but is Akane's cheeks red? He was pretty sure she was blushing but why? "Ugh, so Akane what's up?" Akane wasn't saying anything. "Good morning Akane?" He still didn't get any answer. _Okay so what's her deal? _"Hmm, where's everybody?" Akane sat down and started filling up her bowl with rice. "Everybody went out. Nabiki went outside for her business and Kasumi went to the market for today's lunch. Father and Uncle Suon went out somewhere. Grandpa Happosai, I don't know." Ranma started to fill his own bowl with rice when he came up with the idea. "So it's only you and me here?" Akane quickly said yes and remained silent after that. "So if Kasumi's out in the market who cooked breakfast?" Ranma asked. Akane became tense; she started fidgeting and almost lost control of her bowl of rice. "Ah, Ranma your food is getting cold." Akane finally said. "Kasumi of course before she left for the market." Ranma started eating his food. He seemed to have forgotten his problems like this was the first day he ever spent breakfast without having to be awkward with one another. "So did everyone else eaten breakfast yet?" Akane though seemed to just watch Ranma eat his food. "Yes." She smiled and started eating hers. She wished every morning could be like this. Quiet and tranquil, no insults or any comments that doesn't need to be heard.

"Say Akane, don't you think it's too early in the morning for all of them to be doing what they're doing?"

"Huh?" "What are they doing?"

"You weren't listening to me were you?" Ranma gulped down his soup and started himself another serving of the soup. "I said don't you think it's too early that they're going places." Ranma scooped a second serving of rice and some fried pork with sauce. "I don't know." Akane smiled gently.

"Ugh. Okay." Neither of them seemed to say anything, there was nothing to say except preserve the moment of silence. Who knows? Maybe it'll be more than this in the future?

Footsteps can be heard from the stairs coming down. It wasn't just one footstep but it sounds like a herd making way to the living/dining room. And all the members of the Tendo family came out and sat at the table. Kasumi came last. "Wow this looks good and it's awfully a lot. " Both Ranma and Akane stared at the unexpected arrival. Ranma looked at Akane who blushed madly out of embarrassment. Finally, Ranma elbowed her lightly and whispered to her, "I thought they weren't here?" Akane couldn't answer back. She, was busted, she lied to him.

"This one looks good."

"Hey don't hog it all I want some."

Kasumi came in and sat at the table. Everybody was eating his or her portions. "Oh my!" Kasumi said out of nowhere. Akane felt like fainting. Everybody gave out their version of "Eh?" and wondered what was wrong? "This is simply delicious. Who cooked it?" Kasumi's question all stunned them.

"What are you talking about Kasumi you cooked breakfast didn't you?" Nabiki asked. Everyone was still wondering.

"Oh no I didn't cook breakfast. I was coming down to start cooking but then I saw that there was already breakfast set on the table so I didn't bother. This pork sure is tasty." Every one of them almost dropped what they were holding. It was automatic like a light switch. They knew who cooked breakfast and they started to sweat. All eyes were on Akane. Akane was becoming tense again and not because of the way they reacted to the news but to the way they acted towards her cooking. "Say Akane, did you cook today's breakfast?" Nabiki asked. They were waiting for the answer. For a while everyone was too shocked to eat then finally Kasumi had something to say. "This sure is good Akane. Say won't you cook lunch today as a favor for me? I would like to taste your lunch. I mean if your breakfast is this good I can't wait for lunch." Kasumi smiled gently. In Akane's mind it was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. She was glad and happy or maybe a combination of both yet, with all the happiness she's feeling she was still doubting. There was one person out of the herd she wanted to hear what he has to say. Akane was still looking at her bowl staring steadily not moving. Everyone was quiet but thankfully they were out of their shock. "Yah Akane I can't wait for lunch!" Nabiki stated while she ate a second serving of one of Akane's dish. Akane was overwhelmed with delight. She was sad yet she was happy, she was happy yet there was something missing. Everybody went on eating their breakfast but they didn't forget two people who were seating beside each other, probably feeling awkward towards one another. Something was missing from her happiness, like there was supposed to be more yet it was short. She replied politely on how she will try to make a good lunch for everybody. All of a sudden Ranma got up and excused himself out of the living room and left. Everybody was too stunned to say anything. They wanted to be careful not to say anything because there was one person who probably was more shocked than they are. But they can't keep doing what they were doing so they just stopped. Akane was saddened. All the praises and all the compliments and hope, now all gone. It vanished right at the moment where she expected the one person that would tell her the praises she's wanted to hear. Instead, he walked out, like it would hurt him to be nice to her or even say something good about the efforts she did just for him. To make him happy, to make him forget about the things he's been thinking of for that past two days. And how does he compliment her by her efforts, by the one thing he's good at, insulting her by getting up and leaving when he found out that she cooked breakfast. _That creep! _Akane thought of nothing else but Ranma's rudeness. She excused herself from the table and walked outside.

"Oh my, did I say something wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"Don't worry Kasumi it's not you." Nabiki replied.

Akane needs to get fresh air after what just happened. That was embarrassing and humiliating. She didn't care if it was her own family, she reasoned if it was other people that would have been worse. She still had the emotion to be embarrassed, and to become furious and sad and…content. Content? How can she be content after what just happened? How can she think of herself as less worthy if Ranma doesn't approve of her cooking? So what? At least her family finally learned how to appreciate her. How can she even think that she needs Ranma's approval on anything she does? If he's too stubborn to see what she has to give then that's his lost. Or maybe, maybe he just really doesn't want to admit what she did for him. Maybe he thought that it was wrong for her to lie to him just because she didn't want him to know that she cooked breakfast and she didn't want him to ruin it by saying she cooked it. Or maybe, maybe there were a lot of things why, but right now she can't think. She's too sad to think of anything. _All I wanted was for you to forget your problems at least for a while. I just wanted to help. _Akane began to sob.

That afternoon, "Kasumi?" Kasumi looked behind her to see Akane. "Yes?" Akane was fidgeting she didn't want to disappoint Kasumi yet she felt she wasn't worthy of cooking the family lunch, at least not anymore. "Can I just…can I…just pass for today. You know on cooking the family lunch. Would that be okay?" Kasumi was quiet from hearing what Akane just said. She played along; "You don't feel good Akane?" Kasumi asked. "No, I just…I'm fine Kasumi. I just don't feel like cooking lunch today. Is that okay?" "Of course it is. Don't worry Akane you can cook whenever you feel like it okay?" Kasumi gave out a smile that made Akane smile back.

The day passed with everybody eating lunch and dinner. Although, it was very quiet for two people, it was an awkward silence. They all went to and finished their meal with out saying anything and went to bed without exchanging one word.

------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…mm…" He opened his eyes to see a sight that shivered his spine. An unexpected encounter with nature sent him terrified for his years to come. "What? What happened?" Still dazed from the occurrence he tried to stand up but failed so. "The village what happened to the village?" He cried out. No one responded to him but the silence. It was a deafening silence. He looked around; trees and barks were everywhere. Parts of houses were scattered around. He once again stood up and when he realized he could walk without falling he started to scan the area. Bamboos, plates, pillows socks and all kinds personal belongings were lying on the ground. He scoured through the pile to see if there's anything he could find to give him a clue of what might have happened. He started to feel his head hurt, like it was splitting in two. He started having a headache and visions cam rushing to his mind.

The visions were flickers of images all rushing into one movie. It was so fast that he almost fell down. "This place was my home and now I have to leave everything behind." He started to walk down the path where it will lead him out of the mud field. He kept walking until he tripped and fell. He was upset and depressed and regretting. He was upset that he had to live the place he has come to love, depressed for loosing everything. And regretting for he lost. He lost He lost someone and he lost his promises and now he's losing his mind. Suddenly, a wind gust past him and his tear streaked eyes started to dry.

"Don't cry," said the wind. He heard it, he was sure he heard it. Something sweet, it sounded so sweet. The voice was perfect and the sound was coming from, back there! He started to trace the sound; it was under the mud somewhere in the barricades. He took one log and threw it aside until he was doing so continuously. He was digging in the mud, digging and digging. Until he could dig no more. He found the sound to have vanished like the voice that he heard. Then, it came back and he listened intently. He heard the same sound over and over until he can make sure that it was the same one. It was close by, like it was in front of him. Not far from where he was, he saw a glittering box. It was gleaming in the dark clouded day. It was calling him.

------------------------------------------------

The day was bright and it was welcoming. It was another day to be spent being carefree and happy, or so the Nerima district thought.

"What!" Soun screamed. "My baby Akane's gone!" "Oh Akane, Akane!" Suon yammered repeatedly. 

"Daddy stop crying for crying out loud!" Nabiki pronounced. 

"Kasumi, Akane is gone!" 

"Yes father I know. It'll all be all right." Kasumi assured his father. 

Ranma came in witnessing all the commotion. Ranma wasn't able to get it at first, but looking at the details he got the idea. Everybody was in the living room; of course it was breakfast, although there's no breakfast on the table. Suon is crying and Nabiki and Kasumi are comforting their father. Now here comes in Ranma asking, "What happened?" 

"Akane's gone Ranma. We don't know where she went." Nabiki was quiet for after a while, there's nothing else she could say. She walked out of the living room while she glared at Ranma. Ranma's thoughts were all in one basket that's too full to be added with more information. He was intrigued by Nabiki's glare and on impulse he followed her outside. Nabiki was too quiet and too busy to be doing nothing but think. It was awkward for Ranma to approach her because that glare could only mean one thing, it was him why Akane left. Nabiki made sure of this assumption before anyone else can actually pinpoint it out. Nabiki heard Ranma come up and without hesitation she turned around and looked at him straight in the eye. "What have you done Ranma?" Nabiki was furious yet she knows very well how to hide her feelings. Her eyes were cold and it contained no emotion of sadness, worry or pity. Nabiki's voice sent Ranma out of his shoes. He was nervous to face Nabiki even at the height of everything he's been thinking of. "What have I done what?" Ranma replied. 

"Still want to play ignorant Ranma?" Nabiki stared cold and hard.

"Look here Nabiki I'm still in shock that Akane's not here when she's suppose to be but whatever you're getting to I don't have anything to do with it." Ranma's answer made Nabiki only more furious. "You have nothing to do with it? Let me tell you something. You're the whole reason why Akane is not here. You made her leave!" Nabiki's announcement made Ranma weak in his knees. What could he have possibly done to make Akane leave? Was it something he said or done or ate?

"What? If there's something to be said just say so Nabiki."

"Very well. If you want to be oblivious to everything that's right in front of you, I pity you. For the sake of my sister, I'll lay it out. Remember yesterday morning when we found out she cooked breakfast?" Nabiki started.

"Yeah what about it?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, out of all people I expected you to be the one who'll know." Ranma was still quizzical about what Nabiki was trying to say.

"I still don't get it?" Ranma finally announced.

"Ranma, Akane left because you walked out on her yesterday when she tried to do something good for you. She made you breakfast and when you walked out she felt like all her efforts were wasted because she wanted you to be happy. But what did you do, you left her there without an explanation why and she felt insulted. She felt like she failed again for having to make you happy. Why do you do this to my sister? I feel sympathy for her for having such a fiancee like you, oblivious and ignorant!" With those strong words it stung like a bee. She was aware how hurtful her words were but she couldn't stand the way that he treated her yesterday. True, she knows how both of them can be stubborn but the situation took a toll on Nabiki's patience. Nabiki walked away from Ranma, with Nabiki's words still ringing in Ranma's ears. He could hear Nabiki say it all over again, oblivious and ignorant. 

__

Is what I did yesterday really made her leave? That's ridiculous! Akane would never do that. That tomboy can take anything I dish out. She wouldn't give up easily with something stupid like that. Or would she?

Ranma's feet brought him back inside the house. Everybody was still in the living room. Kasumi was fanning her father after fainting over the sudden news. Nabiki was still glaring at Ranma and Kasumi stayed quiet. Nobody said anything. No one made a sound; the only sound they could hear was their rapid breathings. Finally, Kasumi had a thought she wanted to share. "Is it possible that Akane went to…" Kasumi paused. "To where Ryoga is?" 

Everybody gasped. Nobody answered.

"That's ridiculous!" Ranma finally said. "Maybe she wanted to help." Nabiki replied. "So she can make you happy when she failed to do so when she cooked you food." Ranma went tense. He knows not to cross Nabiki's line with money, but he didn't know she was this fierce about Akane. Who wouldn't be if it were their family in danger? Ranma felt guilty again like he did moments ago. "Maybe he wanted to help you find Ryoga?" Kasumi finally answered." Ranma was quiet; he didn't dare to say anything. "Why would she…?" Ranma remained silent for a while. He thought that that couldn't possibly be the reason why she left. She's probably just somewhere around. And then, all of a sudden the words rang into his mind.

__

What can I do to help Ranma? That same question made Ranma queasy. How can he have not thought of that? Nabiki is right, she's been trying to help Ranma by doing good things for him and yet he couldn't see it. How did he get so blind? How could he have said the things he said, _There's nothing you can do to help _and the actions he made, _excuse me I'm done for breakfast._

With all of his thoughts, all of it, rushing back and forth in his mind. _What have I done? _"How could I?" Ranma said aloud. "That's right Ranma, how could you? Now you get it?" Nabiki said coldly. Ranma couldn't say anything. This time he admitted that it was his entire fault why Akane had left. Only for one thing, he needed to explain it to her but he has to find her first. Out of impulse Ranma ran back up to his room and started packing up his clothes. _What was she thinking? How could she leave and not tell me about it. Most of all me, me her fiancee! _Ranma was stuffing his backpack with everything he needed from food to clothing to water. _How could I've been so blind?_

"What are you doing Ranma?" Nabiki came out of the doorway still emitting the cold and deadly glare and now Ranma could feel her anger.

"I'm going to find Akane, I'll bring her back." Ranma announced steadily. Nabiki walked up to Ranma who was trying to make himself busy by packing more things he'll need. He knew that Nabiki was waiting for him to look up to her, instead he ignored that assumption. Out of nowhere, a white envelope landed on top of Ranma's clothes. Ranma was puzzled to see the odd object. "What's this?" Ranma questioned. He opened it and saw money. "Money of course, how can you get to her if you don't have money." Ranma stood up and looked Nabiki in her eyes. "Thank You" Nabiki walked away from Ranma but stopped at the doorway. "You're responsible for my sister. If anything happens to her, you'll definitely be sorry." She looked back, "Bring her back Ranma and after that you owe me ten rolls of pictures."

All Ranma can do was face fault but he agreed to Nabiki's terms. He sure owes her but mostly he owes the one person that he should make up with. And he'll do just that once he finds her. Ranma was speechless. He was sure of his duty and the task that was at hand but he still can't stop beating himself up to think that Akane's gone and it's his entire fault. 

Hours after that he waved goodbye to each and every one of them and he made sure to Suon and Nabiki that he won't come home with out Akane.

He was on the train to the nearest city to where he can ride a connecting train to Mount Kato. He still can't shake the feeling and thought that he might lose Akane because of him. 

"Akane, I'm coming. I swear when I find you, I'll make sure I tell you."


	4. The Story of a Girl who cried a River

Makaze: Storm left by the Devil  
  
By: Lotusmoon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The Story of a Girl who cried a River  
  
  
  
It has been four days since Akane started her journey to the south to look for Ryoga. It stirred a lot of minds at home and sent one person fainting because of her disappearance. It ruined Nabiki's belief in Ranma and it shattered Ranma's concept of his self. He took her for granted and now that she's gone and far away, his suffering the results of his insolence. On Akane's part, it had nothing to do with any of Nabiki's assumptions or Ranma's rushed revelations of his actions.  
  
To Akane it was all to save Ryoga. If Ranma was too tired and occupied to actually leave she'll do it for him. She knew what she has done was the same thing as what happened in Ryugenzawa. But this time, he needs to save Ryoga. He could be hurt and he is Ranma's friend too, which made more sense why she should help Ranma find Ryoga. In times of need, Ryoga was always there for her and for Ranma. Ryoga helped Ranma find her on times when she was in danger. So it should be the same thing for her, it would be her way of saying thank you to Ryoga. Countless times, she's seen Ryoga face the hands of danger. For instance, the seven gods because of the scroll kidnapped her. When they encountered battle with the Hirochi, he was there. When she was kidnapped by Pantyhose Taro and endangered her in his crazy stunts. Needless to say, Ryoga's been the closest savior she got besides Ranma. Of course, Ranma will always stay the only one.  
  
Her plan went on like this: When she finds Ryoga she will phone home and tell Ranma that she has found him. The possibility of Ranma following her fell on a 99.99% scale. If Ranma ever finds her and he begins yammering about how she made him worry she'll just tell him the true deed why she left. It's all for you Ranma. So I can see you smile. Akane blushed at the sudden thought that surfaced in her mind. It sent her body tingling all over; it crept up a small stretch of her lips. She was smiling.  
  
It has been days of unsuccessful everything. She tried to cook her meal for days and to actually ingest it was a blow to make her run behind tress. She has a cast iron stomach. Metaphorically speaking, she can take her foods fatal blow and live through it without ingesting antacids like Ranma. She's been on a tight diet. She lost a couple of pounds from all the hiking and the mixture of the hot temperature and dry humidity, which made the weather slightly, rise above temperature. Again, she felt tired and needed sleep.  
  
She walked on a steep bank of a river on the foot of a hill. She tried not to slip. Dagger rocks hid under the smooth flowing water. She knew this for a fact because she received a wound on her leg when she tried to bathe herself two days ago from of hiking. She knew how fatal those hidden rocks were, so she skipped to sponging herself in the banks.  
  
It has been four days of hiking and needless to say, she was tired. She couldn't stop to make camp at night because of the unfamiliar ground. So she treks the forest slowly at night, guarding herself of any possible danger lurking around. She camps on the daytime and snatches a couple hours of sleep when possible.  
  
By mid afternoon she walked up a to a hill. There she saw a temple. It looked abandoned so she decided to rest there. "This looks much safer than outside. I'll probably camp here tonight. Then I'll leave in the morning." She walked up the steps of the temple. She opened the door and saw a statue of a god in the middle of the room. She couldn't figure out what god it was. She looked at its eyes. On the forehead, she saw a lotus flower blooming. She looked around the room and found a spot where she can set her things and rest. It was a sunny day. A little bit cloudy but nonetheless the sun peeks through every now and then. She then set her sleeping bed near a wall and lied down staring at the ceiling. She was thinking of her family and how worried they must be. She laughed at the thought that her father might have even fainted. She felt guilty for laughing. She was thinking of how she will get to Ryoga and how she will survive this journey. And then, she thought of Ranma. All the times they were together, enjoying the time walking alongside each other. Catching the other stealing a look, the pictures that Gosungkugi took and she ended up on the hospital when she broke her leg. Ranma standing on the front yard of Doctor Tofu's clinic with a sign saying "I'm sorry Akane I messed up!" She thought that was the sweetest thing ever. She couldn't hide her feelings at that moment. Her smile illuminated the whole place and it lit Ranma's face to see that she has forgiven him. The picture he gave her afterwards, that Ranma was keeping it all that time she was in the hospital. The picture of the one you love. She thought. She got up from her sleeping bed and went to search her backpack. She looked for her journal and found Ranma's picture inserted in one of the pages. Thanks to Nabiki who dropped it while she was hurrying up to get ready for school. She found it on the steps. Nabiki probably dropped it from her bag. She can be so careless at times. And that carelessness led Akane to the picture in where she didn't have to pay a big amount of money for her to acquire it. Thanks Nabiki! She giggled to herself and returned the picture into the journal. She crept back to her sleeping bed and found herself staring at the ceiling once more.  
  
I've reached it this far I can do this. I have to. She gave herself encouragement and complimented herself on the rigorous journey she had endured for the past four days. And then out of nowhere, are all of these things I'm doing a way to make Ranma approve of my skills? Why did I even think of this? I mean Ryoga is my friend but why do I keep thinking of Ranma? Will he ever think that I'm worthy enough to be his…? Similar to Ukyo or Shampoo who can defend themselves and be independent. She rolled to her side and found herself facing the wooden wall of the room. Why am I even thinking of that? I don't need Ranma's approval to think if I'm worthy or not. Really I don't! She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She sighed. "Do I?" She said out loud. There was silence. No one to answer her but the passing wind and the dancing leaves on the tree branches. And so, she went to sleep. Dreaming her tired body away in exchange for peace and rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma trekked the forest ahead of him. He was determined to the last bone in his body to find Akane as soon as possible. He hiked up a steep trail and reached the top of a hill. She looked around and saw a vast of trees spread all over. "How in the world does she think I'm going to find her like this?" Ranma's red shirt was dirty and he hasn't taken a bath in two days. "Damn it I smell!" He looked around to see if there's any river close by but to no avail he continued trekking until he reached the foot of the hill. He continued walking until he heard a gushing of water. "Waterfall!" He ran to the sound and soon found himself diving into the cold water. "Whoo! This feels great. So nice to actually take a bath." Ranma now on his girl form indulged herself to an endless supply of cold water. It set his mind at ease and found his inner self-more relaxed and comfortable.  
  
She dried herself up and took out her teakettle and scooped up water from the waterfall. She decided it'd be better if she goes on as a guy rather than a girl. Besides, she hates herself turning into a girl anyway. When she was ready to build a fire, she saw ashes of burnt wood and twigs. "Yup! Akane was here. That's her signature." She then made her own fire and settled the kettle on the middle. After a few minutes she doused herself with hot water and he turned into a guy.  
  
The whole time he was thinking about Akane. What he had done a few days ago and what could've happen. It still is inevitable what could happen but he knows he must find her fast.  
  
All those times that we had to go through and actually surviving it. I can't believe we ended up this far. Always after each other, running around and then hiding. But then there were times where I didn't have to go around looking for you. Either you come to me or I deliver myself to you. It's just a shame how we can never work things out on simple matters. It's a shame how I always ran away from you. It's a shame how you always hide from me Akane. For once I wish we could speak out on what we want and not what other people think would be better for us. You… are… my…  
  
He snapped out of his reverie and searched his backpack for his journal. He flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for.  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Well it's Christmas time again and the whole neighborhood of Nerima was here. It was a scramble at the dojo today. It was a wreck! But I got to give Akane's present. She gave me a scarf that looked like a fishnet. When I said that she almost took the scarf back but I quickly shuffled it around my neck. She hand made that scarf so I know that it must be special. She probably spent a great deal of time creating that gift of mine. But you know what, the greatest thing about my gift was that my initials were also embroidered on it. I think that was the coolest thing ever. I never had anyone give me something with my name on it. She liked my gift. It was a picture frame with the only picture I could find. She liked it. I'm glad. Well to make the story short we fell from the ceiling of the dojo and straight into the crowd of people celebrating Christmas with us. It felt good to have her in my arms. I couldn't even think of the pain I got. After the party we went outside and it was amazing because there was a shower of stars at that moment. It was perfect. It might have been the first time I held her in my arms without any interruptions. And the most amazing thing happened. She rested her head on my shoulders. I wished it would be a never-ending happiness.  
  
  
  
Ranma closed his journal and thought to himself for a while. There can be times when it was bitter between the two of them, but when it came to happiness, he could never ask for anything else. Getting to hold her hand or having the excuse to embrace her at times when danger was near by sends him in cloud nine. Those were the little things he couldn't exchange for the groping of Shampoo or her stolen kisses. The okonomiyaki of Ukyo that he likes to eat so much or the riches that Kodachi can give him. OK! Erase that last thought! How the heck did Kodachi get in the picture? Anyway, he thought to himself, I better get going I want to see her face again and strolling around like these won't make it happen.  
  
He set himself up and started to pack his things, it would be another string of hours hiking. Although he didn't mind trekking, he just had to throw the last line.  
  
"Akane you dummy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Akane woke up and she found herself in the room of the temple she rested on earlier. It was already dark outside. She didn't plan on sleeping that long. She wanted to be awake as much as possible so she can learn her surroundings. Her eyes were still blurry from the lost of sleep she's had the last couple of days. Her mind was alert to the extent that she felt someone else was in the room besides her. Her body--felt heavy and her eyes were also puffy. She could feel the other person in the room but she couldn't account if it was a man or a woman. She dragged herself from her sleeping bed and sensed the person one more time. If she could just make out on the senses he's trying to emit it would be easy. It was warm in the room like there was fire inside. Though it wasn't that kind of fire that would sent her snapping out of her dejected state and running out for safety, it was a fire for warmth.  
  
Once again, she tried to open her eyes and although blurry she found herself on her feet with a defensive stand waiting to counter attack whatever the stranger was going to dish out. She sensed the stranger didn't move at all, he didn't twitch or even winced. He sat quietly and steadily. Although there was a peaceful aura around her she couldn't keep herself from letting that feeling creep up. She still needs to give this stranger a doubt that he could be a dangerous person. She stayed on her position until the stranger spoke to her.  
  
"You will become tired if you keep that up." The stranger sounded like a man. He said the words calmly and with ease. The bursts of words only made Akane more alert and by the time, her body was light enough for her to blow a punch. She punched air, a whole lot of nothingness. She fell on the floor, which woke her up. It took her a couple of seconds to get to her feet. All were revealed when she cleared her eyes and saw a man sitting across her. Finally seeing the face of the stranger, her opponent. It was a…  
  
"You're a priest?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. You seem shocked to see me." The priest sat in front of the fire he built. He was wearing a white sarong and he had another piece of white clothing wrapped around him. In his neck was a bead necklace with the beads as big as a marble toy. He was bald it was cleanly shaved. In his forehead was a small symbol of lotus flower, blooming. It was the same lotus flower she saw on the forehead of the statue in that temple. His face looked calm, no worries, no sign of fright.  
  
"You shouldn't scare people like that you know." Akane declared angrily. "It's not right to tress pass a property." She recollected her words and she felt her self blush. What am I saying? I'm tress passing too!  
  
"Who are you?" Akane asked sitting across from the fire. From her calculation, the guy looked like he was on his twenties. He was much like Dr. Tofu although he was a little bit more on the age. The guy remained silent. Akane did the same thing. The priest looked like he was meditating and so she sat there watching him. Moments passed and finally the priest spoke.  
  
"You are looking for someone. And someone is looking for you." The priest eyes remained closed. What? Ranma! Akane gasped at the priest's announcement. She remained speechless until she found her voice to question the priest.  
  
"How did you know that I was looking for someone?" Akane asked. The priest inhaled deeply and answered Akane's question.  
  
"I can see it, your backpack. And you've been calling out a name of a certain person. I dare not speak his name. I am not associated with him." Akane's amazement fell into a sweat drop. Of course, how could she forget? Her backpack was an obvious sign and so were her dirty clothes. She felt embarrassed at her rush of questioning the man's knowledge.  
  
"Oh…" She stared at the man across him and studied him carefully. What a fake! I actually thought he could help me find Ryoga. Oh well, he maybe of some help anyway.  
  
Akane couldn't keep up with the silence surrounding her. Hoping to start a conversation she delivered the first question.  
  
"So, do you have a name?"  
  
Akane waited for the priest to answer. The priest opened his eyes and replied.  
  
"Yes. My name is Shukoji. I am the caretaker of this temple." His reply was peculiar. Steady, calm and rhythmic. What do you expect he's a priest, all priests must be like him? Akane scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the priest asked her the same question.  
  
"I'm Akane, Akane Tendo. " She replied with a smile.  
  
The priest looked at her steadily. "Why did you come here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for camping out in your temple. I didn't mean to tress pass like these. I apologize. I will leave in the morning so you don't have to worry." The priest didn't project any kind of emotion from Akane's answer and this made her wonder.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" She was answered but silence and a stare. "I don't mind you camping out in this temple. I do mind you leaving this place." His answer startled Akane. She began to get mad. Her anger was clearly showing on her aura.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you telling me I can't leave? I'm sorry if I offended you but you can't tell me not to leave." As always, Akane burst her anger without hearing the explanation. This sudden action surprised Shukoji. He has never seen this kind of anger and it made him lose his self-control.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Clearly you misunderstood me!" Shukoji bowed three times in front of Akane and this display of manner made Akane face fault. What was that? She felt uncomfortable that this priest is bowing to her. It was awkward in her position as a stranger to the temple and this Shukoji person is asking for apology. She didn't realize that he's been bowing his head and he seemed kind of dizzy. In a quick motion, she scooped him up and told him to "Please stop!" Shukoji did so and he felt his head. Akane sat him down.  
  
"I'm really sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to get angry." Akane smiled at Shukoji who shrugged off what happened.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It's not your fault." Shukoji gave out a loud laugh. Akane laughed along.  
  
"Say, you are the priest right? So how come your temple is in the middle of nowhere?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, I'm a new priest. I began tending to this temple last year but I've been helping my grandfather care for it since I was small."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"There is a village not far from here but only a count of people live there." Shukoji was now becoming more relaxed. "I'm really sorry for what I said. I…" He was interrupted by Akane.  
  
"Oh no, that's fine. I'm the one who should apologize to you. I'm sorry." Akane bowed to him to show her sincerity. Shukoji laughed it off.  
  
"Oh no please Miss Akane, it's all right. No need. Really." Akane did what was said and smiled at him.  
  
"It just that it's really dangerous around here you know. The god of this temple must really favor you tonight. He showed you how to get here." Shukoji noticed Akane's face suddenly became of wonder.  
  
"I guess so." Akane replied. "Say what kind of god is that statue anyway?"  
  
Shukoji stood up and walked towards the statue that reached the height of the room. He looked at the lotus flower in the forehead of the statue. He was born with the same symbol in his forehead. The town at the time treated him as a deliverer from the gods. His parents couldn't believe that their son was bearing a lotus flower symbol in his forehead. Much like what the god in the temple they've been taking care of had. The villagers treated him with great respect and announced that he was a "descendant from above". It was a scramble at the village. Old people with ailments would go to him for cures and little kids with sickness would ask him to cure them too. It wasn't until a fateful day that the perception of the villagers changed and their view of the "deliverer from heaven" staggered.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Oy! Shukoji! Time to come back inside. It's going to rain." His mother called out for him. "Hai!" He called back. He was tending the chickens and he was ready be fed himself. He was in his fruitful age of eighteen and in this age, he didn't expect the worse to happen.  
  
There was a sound of thunder. It was coming fast. It was like a rushing sound of water. He wondered what it was and walked a few steps away from his home to see what it could be. Then it fell quiet. He thought it was a little strange to hear a roaring sound and disappear all of a sudden. And so he tried to follow where the sound came from. He walked and walked and he tried to listen, but he heard only faint sounds of trickling water. He looked back behind him. He was walking far from his home and if he keeps it up he will soon be far from his house. Then, another sound came. It was a voice. It was calling him and he could calculate where it led. It was far into the trees. He didn't dare to follow the voice although something was telling him that he should. He was having second thoughts. He looked back at his house and then back at the trees. He composed himself and decided, he will go back to his house. Shukoji was a few steps away from his house when he heard the rushing thunder again. To his amazement, it wasn't anything of a thunder. It imitated the sound of thunder but in truth, it was water. Vast amount of water came rushing to his village like a wind sweeping through. The height was enormous, as tall as the roof f his house. Shukoji's legs were immobile. His body was stuck into a state of shock. His mind thought of a lot of things. All to many to be contained in one mind. Then he thought of his home, the village the place he grew up in, the things that he love, and his parents.  
  
"Oh no, Ma!" Finally he moved his legs. But they were too slow for the rushing waters to reach his parents inside the house. He has to warn them, he has to save them. He is a deliverer from the above; and he does bear the symbol. He should have the power to save his home and his family.  
  
"MAAAAAAA!" He screamed out. He screamed over and over again his mother and his father to come out quickly. But no one came out. Neither of his parents looked outside what was happening. And then it began. The water reached the first house of the village and a scream was heard. Then the second house until the water came in like a force that wrecked a tile of dominoes. All the houses started collapsing and the animals on the barn started panicking. The water was rising fast as the following waters rushed in. It was coming too soon and too fast for him to reach out to his parents and pull them into safety. He was a few paces away when *SWOOSH*. The water engulfed him and knocked him away. He kept screaming. "MAAAAA!" He screamed louder and louder until his own voice gave up on him.  
  
And when he saw his home, his house of memories and his parents get taken away; he fainted into a miserable spell.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Uhm, Shukoji? Are you okay?" Akane came up behind him. He didn't notice that he had ignored his visitor and paid complete attention to the statue. "Oh yes, I'm fine!" He answered.  
  
Shukoji is a humble gentleman. Often being portrayed as a modest, down to earth guy, he was the subject of all marriage proposals and arrangements back in his teen days.  
  
He was in his mere sixteenth year when the proposals came. His parents were proud of their son and his grandfather was a respected temple caretaker. They thought he would be pleased. But as a lot of people predicted he wouldn't agree. He was a priest after all. His grandfather argued that bearing the symbol of the god represented on the statue was a gift. And so, in return, he must serve the god who has given him that gift. With this proposal, the villagers' possible fiancees were disappointed. But they came to view the priests' decision as wise for him, the villagers and for the deity. He trained Shukoji into becoming a priest. The decision never failed. After a year, the village grew wealthy and the herds were multiplying rapidly. All the needs of the villagers were being met, and the people lived happily. In unison with the god and of the gifted child they have come to respect.  
  
"I see that you carry the same symbol on your forehead as this statue."  
  
Akane stared at the statue's forehead. She studied it very care fully and compared it to Shukoji's symbol. It was a mirror reflection. It was the same, the exact kind.  
  
"You must be treated with great respect. You bear the same symbol on your forehead as this statue."  
  
When Shukoji heard this, he fell into his silent grief. He didn't know what to say or how to react. If only she knew the whole story. Shukoji felt that what she said was a mistake and finding his courage to correct this he turned to face her. Shukoji found himself staring at Akane's eyes. They were a beautiful color of blue. He was wondering what she was looking at and when he turned to face her, he found her staring at him. He felt his blood crept up to his cheeks. He felt awkward.  
  
"Uhm, Miss Tendo, is there something wrong?" Shukoji asked while he slapped his cheeks. This is a good way of letting the blood flow again. Just keep doing it and she won't notice. And on did Shukoji slap his cheeks over and over. When Akane came to realize what he was doing, she laughed. "Huh?" Shukoji stopped slapping his cheeks.  
  
"What's so funny?" Akane calmed herself down. "Nothing Shukoji, you're so silly!" And again, he felt the same process crept back up to his cheeks. In surprise he quickly slapped his cheeks hard and felt the stinging burn of his hand. "YEEEOOWWW!" He screamed. Akane laughed hard.  
  
"Shukoji, you're so silly. What are you doing?" Akane continued to laugh. She hasn't laughed this hard on a long time. She felt guilty laughing at the extent of another person's silliness. And yet, she felt relaxed and calm to be laughing. Shukoji was still holding his cheek from his clumsiness and when she saw Akane laughing, he felt that the world once more lit up for him. He forgot all about his pain and his memory of sorrow. He laughed along with her, laughing at his mistake. Laughing his hidden grief away.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ugh…mm…" He opened his eyes to see a sight that shivered his spine. An unexpected encounter with nature sent him terrified for his years to come. "What? What happened?" Still dazed from the occurrence he tried to stand up but failed so. "The village what happened to the village?" He cried out. No one responded to him but the silence. It was a deafening silence. He looked around; trees and barks were everywhere. Parts of houses were scattered around. He once again stood up and when he realized he could walk without falling he started to scan the area. Bamboos, plates, pillows socks and all kinds personal belongings were lying on the ground. He scoured through the pile to see if there's anything he could find to give him a clue of what might have happened. He started to feel his head hurt, like it was splitting in two. He started having a headache and visions cam rushing to his mind.  
  
The visions were flickers of images all rushing into one movement. It was so fast that he almost fell down. "This place was my home and now I have to leave everything behind." He started to walk down the path where it will lead him out of the mud field. He kept walking until he tripped and fell. He was upset and depressed and regretting. He was upset that he had to leave the place he has come to love, depressed for loosing everything. He lost his home, his family and all the happiness that once fruitfully blossomed within him. How can someone like him who bears the symbol of a god be caught up in a tragedy like this? He was respected and loved. People knew him as a deliverer from heaven, a descendant of the holy and yet, he couldn't save his family or the people in the village. Did he lose faith and this is the god's way of punishing him? Or was all this coincidence? He didn't know if anyone survived, how many people died, or if the entire village destroyed. He couldn't sense if there was anyone else alive. And if he is the only one alive, then that would mean that the god saved him from death. He clenched his fist and he sobbed madly. He cried his anger and his misery out.  
  
"What about my family? You saved me but what about the other villagers. You lied to me. Your gift is as illusive as you!" He cursed out. Out of his anger, he couldn't help himself become shocked at what happened. The death that surrounds him was immense. His chest was heavy with grief and his heart was shadowed with loss.  
  
"How could you let me survive? How could you?" He asked over and over again but no one was there to answer.  
  
Suddenly, a wind gust past him and his tear streaked eyes started to dry.  
  
"Don't cry," said the wind. He heard it, he was sure he heard it. It was the same sound her heard before everything came to happen. Something sweet, it sounded so sweet. The voice was perfect and the sound was coming from, back there! He started to trace the sound; it was under the mud somewhere in the barricades. He took one log and threw it aside until he was doing so continuously. He was digging in the mud, digging and digging. Until he could dig no more. He found the sound to have vanished like the voice that he heard. Then, it came back and he listened intently. He heard the same sound over and over until he can make sure that it was the same one. It was close by, like it was in front of him. Not far from where he was, he saw a glittering box. It was gleaming in the dark clouded day. It was calling him.  
  
------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
